Yearning
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: For MsKathy. Jasper is in love with his roommate and best friend, but Peter has no idea. With the help of a few new friends, Jasper finds a way to make his intentions clear. J/P - THE ULTIMATE OTP     Slashy fun boy love. Obvs rated M.


**A/N: If you read my drabbles that are in my profile under "nonsense and other various whatnots" you may remember that I did a bunch for my sweet MsKathy's birthday back in September. I had expanded one of them into a o/s, but due to my crazy life, I never got it edited or posted. Until now =)**

**I've included the original drabble below, and then it's on to the big show. I hope you love it. I adore and miss every single one of you, and I appreciate all the continued support despite the fact that I've been MIA lately.**

**Enormous thanks to Chele for working her magic, even while away from home with the fam. She's the bestest. To MsKathy, here is just a small token of my affection…and a belated birthday gift! *lovesmoosh***

**

* * *

**

_**Yearning:**_

**My gorgeous Peter. Glasses perched on the tip of his nose, bright blue eyes focused on his book. Brow furrowed in concentration. Thick black hair shiny under the light that streams through the window behind him.**

**So beautiful, and he has no idea what he does to me.**

**I speak of him possessively, but in truth, he isn't mine.**

**My roommate, nothing more.**

**How does one make that kind of confession?**

**Our sexual proclivities are openly the same, but he's just gotten out of a relationship.**

**"Hey, Jas?" he says, not looking up. "Clubbing tonight?"**

**This may be my chance…**

**

* * *

**

_**Yearning, expanded:**_

Peter got too drunk at the club that night.

Too drunk to be picky about the guys he let dance with and touch him.

Too drunk to know it was time to stop ordering gin and tonics with two limes.

Too drunk to stop dancing, thus forcing me to be his dance partner.

Too drunk to realize how my cock hardened when his body sagged against mine, only rocking to the hypnotic beats...how I shivered when he tucked his head into the crook of my neck, his lips brushing innocently across my skin.

"Jas...Jasper," he mumbled as I stripped him down to nothing but his boxers and tucked him into bed. "You're so fuckin' pretty." His fingers brushed over the scar that ran along my cheekbone. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Thanks, Pete. You get some sleep now."

"I'm nah sleepy," he slurred, eyes half closed.

Before I could respond, he surprised me by pulling me down. I tumbled on top of him and struggled to get back up. His lips pressed against the corner of my mouth, but I managed to get away before anything more could happen.

It was an enormous internal struggle to pull away from him and stop what was happening because I wanted it so fucking badly.

"Peter, you're drunk."

"Tha's okay."

It wasn't okay at all, but there was no way to explain that to him. I didn't want to be some random drunk hookup for him, especially because it would be a drunken _rebound_ hookup. That wasn't even taking our friendship or living arrangement into consideration.

No, as much as I wanted him, I couldn't let it happen. Not like this.

I would just have to hope I'd get another chance under better circumstances.

.

As I'd suspected, Peter remembered very little of our night out. Based on the last guy he said he recalled dancing with, he'd lost the final hour at the club and everything involving me there and back in our dorm room.

At the very least, it reassured me that I'd made the best choice.

Nonetheless, I still wondered what could have happened if I'd let him have his way. I wondered twice that day; once in the shower and another time while he was at swim practice.

Fuck my life.

Not that I _hadn't_ had fantasies about my roommate before, but still.

It was a conundrum. When Peter had been with his ex, he had been off limits, so it was easier to control my feelings. Now that he was single - and seemingly looking to get laid - I didn't know what to do. I could give in and settle for just being a random fuck for him, or I could stand by and suffer through him hooking up with other guys, unrequited in my yearning.

Like an idiot, I let the latter happen. I played roommate and best buddy while Peter went out with me every Saturday night and didn't come home until Sunday morning. It was fucking torture, but I didn't feel like there was any other choice. When he'd been drinking, Peter was more affectionate, but sober, living together and going through the day to day of college life, that bit of chemistry didn't seem to be there for him. I had to wonder what all those other guys had that I didn't.

Make no mistake, I didn't fault Peter for his sexual activity or appetite. We were young and in college; this was the time to live it up, have fun, and enjoy the easy access to an array of people. As it was, I had my own distractions now and then, but they never offered the fulfillment I hoped for.

Then one night, I finally snapped. Peter and I had gone out to a bar, and he ended up deep in conversation with yet another guy. He was tall and blond. Like me. He was a sports marketing major. Like me. He played guitar. He drank Jack and Coke. He wore dark jeans and a vintage T-shirt. Like me, like me, like _me._

When I saw Peter lean in and kiss the guy, I snapped. I left the bar before they could, walking briskly through the cool night until it started to rain. I ducked into a late-night diner, not wanting to go back to our room and face all the reminders of the guy I couldn't have, and took a seat at the counter. The place was empty, save for a girl-next-door type brunette at the other end of the counter, and that was just fine with me. I appreciated the solitude.

I was staring blankly at the menu when a cute little voice spoke to me unexpectedly.

"You've kept me waiting."

I looked up at the teeny little waitress on the other side of the counter, confused.

"Umm, I'm sorry."

There was immediate laughter from the brunette customer and from behind the window to the kitchen. I looked up to see a reddish-haired guy in a stained white apron.

"I'm just messing with you," the waitress said. "I'm Alice. My idiot boyfriend back there dared me to say that to the next person who came in just to see how they'd react. Apparently, I've succeeded at embarrassing you. Let me make it up to you." Before I could respond, she turned her back to me and began clanking a mug and spoon around.

"Don't mind them," the brunette spoke up, sliding down a few stools until she was two seats away from me. "Things can get a little dull around here."

Alice returned then, setting a mug in front of me. I was expecting coffee, but the color of the hot drink was off.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked.

She shrugged lightly and smiled. "You look like you could use a little comfort food. Chin up, sweetheart. You want anything from the kitchen?"

"No thanks, not much of an appetite tonight."

She just nodded and told me she'd be in the back cleaning up if I needed anything.

I sipped the rich beverage, finding that it _was_ quite comforting for my current state of mind. I fought to keep my mind off Peter but sighed heavily, unsuccessful.

Sounds of playful laughter echoed from back in the kitchen, and my heart sank a little with jealousy.

"Are they always like that?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Pretty much always," she answered, her smiling appearing somewhat indulgent. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Jasper," I replied, holding my hand out to shake hers. She received me warmly, her cheeks flushing at the contact. "You know them well, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied. "So what brings you in here tonight? Boy troubles?"

"How'd you-"

She cut me off with a grin. "You're too pretty to be into girls. Not to mention that if you were, there's not a woman alive who would be dumb enough to leave you with _that _look on your face. Guys on the other hand, well, they can be pretty dense."

I was a little floored by her bluntness, but I also appreciated it. I liked this chick already; she seemed down to earth and smart but with a just-right sense humor.

Just then, the cook came out from the kitchen door, no longer in his apron, and took a seat on Bella's other side. His arm wrapped around her lovingly, and they leaned into each other for a brief kiss.

"What's this about guys being dense?"

Bella laughed and nudged him playfully, remaining propped against him slightly. I stared at them, completely perplexed by the way they were interacting.

"Umm, I thought Alice said you were her boyfriend?" I asked dumbly. It made me feel like an ass.

"That's true," he confirmed with a nod and a mischievous smile.

"So..."

"So he has two girlfriends," Bella said matter-of-factly.

To say that I was dumbfounded was an understatement, but I was definitely all ears. Alice came back out a few moments later, wiping down counters and filling salt and pepper shakers, and they began to regal me with their story. When I asked if they were always this open with other people around their relationship, they said no. According to Bella, there was just something vulnerable and trustworthy about me that made them feel comfortable sharing.

They described to me how Alice and Edward had met working there in the diner. They had been dating for a while when Bella transferred to the university and needed a place to live. Alice's apartment had an extra bedroom, so she had happened to advertise the opening just before Bella began her housing search. The girls clicked when they met, and they became roommates.

It wasn't long before Bella was introduced to Edward, who happened to be around the apartment quite a bit, understandably. They got along well enough that no one minded Edward being there when Alice wasn't. He and Bella developed a fast friendship, which eventually gave way to attraction and sexual tension. Conversations were initiated between the three, feelings surfaced and were revealed between the girls - long story short, they decided to give the open relationship thing a go.

The chemistry Bella and Alice shared had been far deeper than they initially expected, and both meshed with Edward very well. They openly admitted that there were plenty of ups and downs and complications in their relationship, but they all felt wholeheartedly that it was worthwhile. They'd been going strong for nine months as a trio.

"All right, your turn to spill," Edward insisted after I'd heard their explanation and had many of my questions answered. "What's your deal?"

"Why, you looking for a boyfriend?" Alice teased, leaning over the counter for a kiss. Edward shook his head at her, smiling all the while, and pulled the petite little girl right over the counter and into his lap. They all laughed, and she shrieked happily while I watched them in wonder. They made it look so easy; so simple.

Bella pointed out the time, so they invited me to join them at their apartment after the diner was locked up so we could continue our conversation. I _still_ had no desire to go home, so I agreed. The opportunity to spill my woes and vent my frustrations was incredibly tempting, too.

We headed out together, walking back in the direction of the bar I had been at earlier. Everything had closed or was closing up for the night, so people milled around on the sidewalks, some returning to their homes and others caught up in alcohol-fueled conversations with strangers and friends alike. I tensed up and my steps faltered when I saw Peter coming our direction with _that_ guy.

"Oh fuck," I whispered, and Alice must have heard because she asked me what was wrong.

I pointed Peter out to them and Bella gaped at me. "Him? Walking this way with your freaking doppelganger? Wow, that's fucked up."

Seeing them together still, knowing where they were heading and what would happen between them that night, I was rendered speechless. Bella was asking me something, but I didn't answer. As we got closer, she elbowed me and instructed that I just go with whatever they had planned.

Edward came to my side and put his arm around my waist. As he pressed his lips against my ear, a move that would appear quite flirtatious and intimate to an outside observer, he whispered, "Smile and glance toward me like I'm whispering something dirty and enticing to you. Now look over at Bella and take her hand. Wink at her and smile again."

I did everything I was told, and just as we passed Peter and his flavor of the week, our eyes met for a single second before my attention was redirected to my new friends.

"Keep your eyes forward," Edward breathed into my ear. A few seconds later, he received confirmation to his suspicions. "Yep, he looked back."

I felt mollified by that, but still upset and a mess of emotions. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for a very long time.

As soon as we made it through the door of the girls' apartment, I was practically shoved inside, and everyone demanded an explanation.

"Was that your ex?" Bella asked. "Because it's really creepy how much that guy he was with looked like you."

"Nowhere near as attractive, though," Alice chimed in.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Definitely weird."

"He's not my ex," I began to explain. "He's my roommate."

I told them everything, and it felt good to purge. From the time I realized my crush, to Peter's breakup, the night at the club, and everything that had transpired since. I expected to be overwhelmed with opinions and advice, but they were all pretty much in agreement: I either needed to be honest with Peter or I had to let go.

Easier said than done.

.

It turned out that I didn't really have the opportunity for either of those. When Peter came home Sunday, he asked me about my night. That was not something we usually got too detailed about.

"So...crazy night for you, huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, sort of," I hedged. "I didn't get much sleep." That was true; he could take it however he chose.

"Since when are you into girls?"

"Who said I am?"

Inwardly, I felt triumphant; I knew what he was assuming. All thoughts of honesty had vanished, and I wanted to see just how presumptuous his thoughts were.

"You tell me then," he suggested, shifting around uncomfortably. "You had some hot guy wrapped around you, slobbering on your neck while you held hands with that brunette. That's not even taking the other girl into consideration. She was looking at you like she was ready to get in on the action. Just how drunk were you, Jas?"

"Not drunk at all, actually," I said, shrugging. I couldn't help the thrill I felt at his tone. I knew he was trying to sound curious and concerned, but I heard the jealousy and confusion in his voice. The idea that he was jealous - whether of me for supposedly hooking up with all of them or of them for being with me - felt so fucking good.

"You sure about that?" he pressed.

"What's it matter to you, Peter?"

At that moment, he stood and kicked off his shoes, letting them thunk and rebound off the wall. "It doesn't. I'm taking a shower."

.

Peter hardly spoke to me for the rest of the day. Or the next. That was when I began to question how I'd allowed everything to play out. My refusal to deny his insinuations had apparently made things even more awkward and uncomfortable between us, and I truly hated that. I turned to my new friends in an effort to distract myself.

While Peter and I grew apart, I began spending a lot of time with Bella, Alice, and Edward. Sometimes the four of us hung out, sometimes just two of them and me, and occasionally, usually around campus between classes, I'd keep company with one of them. They were good friends to me, and I was happy to have them in my life. Each had a distinct personality, creating their own unique place in my life.

The following weekend, I didn't even consider making plans with Peter because we'd hardly interacted all week. I went out with Edward and Bella, and we met up with Alice at the diner later, since she was working. I was surprised when I got home and saw Peter lying in his bed in the dark, the glow of his laptop illuminating his face.

"Hey," I said uneasily. "I didn't expect you to be home."

"Wasn't much in the mood to go out tonight," he replied vacantly.

I studied him for a moment, but he offered nothing more. Staying in on a weekend was completely unlike Peter, and I had to wonder what was going on with him.

"You feeling all right?"

"Fine," he snapped. "Were you out with your new crew?"

I had to chuckle at that. Maybe he really was jealous.

"Listen, Peter, if you have a problem with my friends or an issue with me, please just say it."

The truth was, I wanted him to say _something_. I hated feeling so disconnected from him anymore, but I had no idea where to go from here or how to fix things.

He was quiet and thoughtful for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, but then he seemed to backpedal and change his mind.

"It's nothing," he finally told me. "You're welcome to hang out with whoever you please. It's just weird not having you around much anymore."

I excused myself to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, and by the time I came back into the room, it was pitch black, and Peter was curled up on his side, facing the wall.

I tried to make a little more effort that week, but spending time with Peter always reminded me why I liked him so much and how I ached for him. When he would smile, I wanted to lean into him and take his lips with mine. I wanted to know how his body felt pressed to mine intimately and where he liked being touched.

It would have been impossible to just let things go and try to move on, as my other friends had suggested, because I really _knew_ Peter. He wasn't some random crush; he was one of my best friends. I'd seen him drunk, happy, sad, depressed, stressed, dirty, sleepy, goofy, and wild. I liked every piece of him. Well, except for the part who shamelessly flirted with other guys in front of me and then went home with them, but even when I despised his actions, I still cared for _him_.

We made it through the week without incident, and when the following weekend came, I was torn between resuming my usual weekend plans with Peter or doing something with Bella, Alice, and Edward. As it turned out, the trio were all free that Saturday, so they decided to throw a party. They invited me to bring Peter along, so that was just what I did.

It turned out to be a really great time. We realized that we had a few mutual friends, and I met a lot of new people at the girls' apartment as well. Peter and I spent time together, and we also mingled a bit. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering around the room when he was away from me, always drifting back toward him. I was waiting to see if he would find someone here to go home with, right under my nose. He was definitely social that night, but he seemed more subdued than usual.

I, on the other hand, was shamelessly flirted with by the girls and Edward. I didn't know if Edward was actually into guys, but given his open-mindedness regarding Alice and Bella, anything was possible. Either way, he played things up around me.

We were in the kitchen, conversing casually, when he suddenly pressed himself against me. I heard a throat clear behind us and glanced past Edward to see Peter heading for the liquor, but there wasn't time to react or respond because Alice bounced into the room and smiled wickedly at the scene. She whispered something to Edward that I couldn't hear, and he nodded.

"How far are you willing to go to get his attention?" she said quietly to me.

I just stared down at her, unsure what she meant, before she lifted herself onto her tip-toes and kissed me. Edward's hand pressed against my neck, anchoring me to his girlfriend, so I just went with it. I had no idea what kind of scheme they had in mind, but I was tired of feeling stressed and love-sick. I wasn't really attracted to women, but I'd become close enough friends with this group that I didn't necessarily feel averse to kissing her.

I was surprised yet again when Edward joined in, turning Alice's face to kiss him briefly, then pressing his mouth to mine for a moment. Alice excused herself while Edward and I stayed there, engaged in a smoldering exchange, and she came back a few seconds later with Bella.

"New friend Peter!" Bella exclaimed happily, bounding over to him. She curled herself into his side, and I watched his eyes harden as he looked at me while receiving her affection. I could tell she was up to something, but I didn't believe he knew it. She insisted that he do shots with her, which he didn't object to, so while they interacted on one side of the kitchen island, I stood at the other, speaking intimately with Edward and Alice.

Through sideways glances, I watched them do a couple shots of tequila together until Bella suddenly exclaimed, "Body shots! Jasper, get your fine ass up on the counter!"

Against my will and my better judgement, I was forced to lay on the island as Bella playfully tugged my shirt up. She licked my bare skin just below my ribs and shook salt there, poured tequila into my belly button, and placed a lemon on the button of my jeans. In a few swift movements, she licked me again, sucked the liquor from my navel, and grasped the wedge of fruit between her lips. Edward and Alice laughed and cheered, and Peter stood back, watching with an indiscernible look on his face.

Edward called next, and based on the look in his eyes, I knew he was up to something. I just squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and braced myself.

Edward grinned at me and winked as he took his lemon wedge and rubbed it across my skin before shaking the salt over the moist spot. He then proceeded to placed the lemon right on the fly of my jeans.

_Fuck me, this is going to be a scene..._

As he tipped the bottle of tequila over my navel, it came fast, splashing the warm liquor over my abs and down toward the waistband of my pants. I glanced toward Peter, surprised to see a stony expression and hard blue eyes. Like ice.

Edward's movements were slow. His tongue swiped lazily over the salt, then he sucked the tequila out of my belly button and proceeded to lick all over my stomach...and down my happy trail. Yeah, I couldn't exactly help the way my dick sparked to life. Seriously - hot guy, tongue, abs...it wasn't exactly something I could prevent.

The cherry on top was when he rounded the counter until he was standing in front of me where my legs dangled over the edge. His hands gripped my knees, pushing my legs apart as he slid between them, and he bent forward, his face coming right at my crotch, and bit into his lemon.

I realized belatedly that Alice and Bella had been whooping and cheering, and their laughter filled the entire kitchen. I ignored the handful of spectators who hovered in the background, instead finding Peter again and trying to read his expression. He wasn't as amused as everyone else.

That was good. It had to be good. I knew that if I wanted to take advantage of the situation my friends had crafted, I had to act now. I felt nervous and uneasy, but I simply _had to_ believe that the look in his eyes was jealousy and frustration. At that point, things were so fucked up that I didn't really have anything to lose for trying.

"You want a go at it, Peter?" I asked, my eyes locked on his.

He blinked a few times, taking in my words, then shook his head. "Nah, I've had enough."

"That's cool," I said lightly, hopping off the counter and pulling my shirt down. "Though I'd really like to do one," I added suggestively. I tipped my head toward the island counter to make myself clear.

The others joined in then, taunting and encouraging Peter to get up there and let me do it, and he finally gave in. He seemed less confident than his usual self, but I just kept going. I unbuttoned his shirt when he was laying down. I rubbed lemon and sprinkled salt. I poured tequila. I licked, sucked, and bit. Peter's perfectly sculpted swimmer's abs quivered when I pulled away, letting one final, hot breath sweep across his skin.

The room erupted in cheers once more, and I noticed that the crowd had grown. Peter was pulled off the counter, and some girl I didn't know took his place. A party trend had been started, and the attention was no longer on us. I watched Peter as he buttoned his shirt back up, his eyes on the floor.

"I think I'm all partied out," he said to me a few moments later. "I'm gonna head home."

"That's cool. I'll come with you; just let me say bye to everyone," I replied.

He nodded and moved toward the door, but not before Bella and Alice grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Edward came to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You know you need to make this happen or forget it all tonight, right? If you leave this hanging, you'll lose your chance, and things will probably get really fucking weird with him."

"I know," I agreed.

"Good luck then." His hand clapped down on my shoulder, and he and the girls switched places. As they chattered and encouraged me, praising my boldness, I kept my eyes on Edward and Peter. Their faces were serious, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Well, Edward was doing most of the talking. Peter seemed...deep in thought.

Our walk home was silent, which was pretty much torture. I wanted to say something - anything - but I couldn't make the words come out. We returned to our dorm room, and Peter immediately disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Well fuck, what did that mean?

I sat on my bed like an idiot for a few minutes and tried not to stare when Peter came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I jumped up before I could question myself and took my turn. The bathroom was still steamy and smelled of Peter's soap, and I nearly lost it.

My entire body was on edge. In part, I felt emboldened and excited from the party, but I was also nervous as hell. If we were going to hash this thing out, shouldn't we have just gotten to it? Was I wasting time? Had Peter been avoiding me by taking a shower?

Ten minutes later, I made my way back into the room, covertly dressing in pajama pants and an old T-shirt in the dark corner near my closet. I was surprised to find Peter sitting on my bed in similar nightwear, his contacts removed and his wire-rimmed glasses obscuring the blue of his eyes.

"So, your friend Edward's quite a guy. He said some interesting things to me," he said, toying with my comforter.

I sat carefully at the other end of my bed and watched his fingers' awkward fidgeting.

"Oh yeah?" was all I could seem to offer. "He's a pretty...well, I've never met anyone like him. That's for sure."

"Don't you want to know what he said to me?" Peter asked seriously.

"Oh. Sure, I guess."

I _did_ want to know what their conversation had entailed, but Peter was making me nervous.

"He asked me when I was going to wake up. Then he told me that I was an idiot. And that you were an idiot. And that we both needed to quit fucking around."

"That sounds like Edward..."

"Jasper?" he asked, placing his hand over mine. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah."

"And I'm yours, right?"

"You are," I affirmed.

"I think we need to take Edward's advice. Stop fucking around. Stop wasting time."

I looked into his eyes, trying to understand if he really meant all that, but he continued speaking.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. And for trying to find someone...anyone...who would distract me. I just can't imagine fucking this up and losing your friendship along the way."

My mouth felt dry, and even though there were so many unspoken thoughts and unresolved feelings stirring in my belly, I had no idea how to respond or proceed. I had wanted him so badly, so _desperately_ for so long that I felt frozen in our moment of truth.

"Please say something," he whispered. I realized that somewhere in my musing, Peter had moved closer and was right beside me - so close, yet still only resting his hand over mine. In his voice, I heard a vulnerability that had never been used in conversation between the two of us. I had witnessed remnants of it during moments of his breakup period with the ex, but never like this.

Our moment was real. It was all actually happening. Finally.

_Fuck._

I had to act soon, just as Edward told me, or I was going to lose my chance.

"I'm scared." The words fell from my lips, and as much as I regretted admitting it, I knew it was the best thing to do. All my cards were on the table, but I felt as though Peter's hand had been revealed as well. We were in this together, no matter how apprehensive and unguarded we both apparently felt.

"Me too. I don't want to fuck this up."

"Then don't," I replied, turning toward him and placing my hand on his cheek. God, he was so fucking beautiful. My best friend, this guy who had somehow become my everything, was sharing all this craziness with me. I knew I could trust him now, no matter what had happened before or how nervous I felt about everything. In just a few words and a brief confession, I understood that we were both laying our hearts on the line.

Everything would be okay. It had to be.

And then something snapped.

I could see it in Peter's eyes - the way he wanted this too. I was done waiting, done hesitating.

I became an animal.

I was all over him.

Before he could react, I'd grabbed a hold of him and flipped him down onto my bed. I was over his body, my lips pressed forcefully to his, ready to devour him. My hands fumbled with his shirt, and he did the same to me; we couldn't get our clothes off fast enough. A small piece of me wanted to be slow and reverent, to take my time and relish the exploration and discover together, but...fuck that. We'd have time for that later. Too many feelings had been bottled up for far too long.

Shirts - gone. Pants - ripped off. Sexy as fuck Calvin Klein briefs - I think I heard them rip. My underwear came off just as quickly, and then it was skin on skin, hot bodies generating even more overwhelming heat. He was everything I imagined and unlike anything I'd ever felt before all wrapped up in one. As we kissed and nipped and sucked on one another, our hips moved in an erratic frenzy, pushing and rubbing. There were grunts and moans whose origin I couldn't differentiate, nor did I truly care to.

Then I was the one on my back. The movement had been so deft and effortless that I hardly felt disrupted from the crazed make out session. My hands moved to Peter's short dark hair as he descended my body, licking and kissing his way from my lips, over my collarbone, and all the way to the tight, sensitive skin below my navel. Lips and teeth nipped back and forth, pausing to suck hard on my hipbones, and just when I thought I'd die if he didn't touch me, his mouth was on my cock, taking me down in one wet, hot, slick movement. Fireworks sparked behind my closed eyes, and I swear to all things high and holy that I'd _never_ felt anything like Peter's mouth in my entire life.

As he took me deeply, his tongue moved side to side along my shaft, and he sucked hard. I could feel the way his cheeks hollowed as he practically attacked my dick, but it was the greatest, most amazing torture known to man. I wanted to let everything go, to feel him swallow around me as I released all my pent up feelings and want into his mouth, but I also wanted him in every way possible. Yet when I tried to push him off, he only reared back for a moment, looking up at me and shaking his head.

"Let me give this to you. I want it so fucking bad. Don't you?"

_Sweet mercy, this man wrecks me._

So I gave him what he wanted. He took that moment of pause to remove his glasses and went back to work, and I knew he felt that eruption begin against his tongue because he took me as deep as he could go and held his place until my entire body combusted.

I honestly couldn't breathe as he collapsed with his cheek on my stomach, both of us gasping for air and heaving noisily. My arms draped over his shoulders, and I rubbed his upper back soothingly, appreciatively, blissfully, as we came back to reality.

"That was amazing," he sighed when he finally crawled up the bed and slumped beside me. My arm automatically went around him, pulling his body close to mine.

"Hey, I think you stole my line," I said breathlessly. Peter chuckled softly.

He turned back to me a moment later, and our kissing began again, but this time things moved slower. We kissed and caressed, feeling each other with more careful attention for a while, but it turned unbearable after too long. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked him at an even pace, providing pleasure but not heightening things too much.

I knew where we were headed eventually...soon...but there was still a question that remained. I preferred being a top, but I was versatile. When Peter had been with his ex, I knew from some private conversations that he was almost always the bottom. However, I got the impression that most of his recent conquests and rebounds had been the other way around. I knew it was probably his way of gaining back control of his life after a long relationship, but I didn't really know what it would mean for his preferences with me.

I was hesitating, probably taking a little bit too much time with things, and Peter must have realized that. There had been a long enough time lapse since that epic blow job and enough stimulation from all the kissing and touching that I was definitely ready to go again, whatever we decided to do. I would be anything he asked of me, but right then and there, and I wanted to be the one to consume him, to take him, so much. I wanted to use my body to show him everything I felt and all that I had held back for far too long.

He made that decision for us. Gripping my once more stiff dick, he scraped his teeth over my bottom lip and whispered against my mouth. "Please fuck me already. I can't wait any longer."

So I did.

I put him on his hands and knees and I fucked him hard and needfully. I laid him on his side and pushed into him with deep and excruciating purpose. I pinned him beneath me and wrapped his legs around my waist as I took him slowly and lovingly, kissing him all the while. I never, ever, ever wanted it to end.

I had no idea when we actually fell asleep, but when I woke late the next morning, Peter was curled tightly against me, all naked, warm, and beautiful. I realized after a second round of rapping on our dorm door that it had been the knocking that had caused me to stir in the first place. Blinking hard against the light of day, I carefully unwound myself from my sleeping hottie and stumbled toward the door. Pulling on Peter's discarded pajama pants, since mine were nowhere in sight, I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Out in the hall, looking rather uncomfortable, was our R.A., Garrett.

"Uhh, hey, Jasper," he said, a little uneasily.

I ran my hand through my hair, certain that it was all over the place, and gave him a nod. "What's up, man?"

"All right," he began, his pace speeding as he looked at anything but me, "this is really fucking awkward, so I'm just going to say it. You know I don't normally care about who anyone on the hall brings home with them, so long as you stick to the dorm rules and don't cause any problems, right?"

I nodded in agreement, waiting uneasily for him to go on.

"Yeah, so...I mean, it's cool, yeah? Do what you want and all that, but...okay, here's the thing." He managed to look me straight in the eyes finally and he took a deep breath. "You and Peter, that's obviously a unique situation. In the future, given the circumstances, well, you two may want to become the type of guys who play your music a little too loud. Know what I mean?"

Suddenly, I felt my entire body flame with heat, spreading across my cheeks and down my chest. I had never been so embarrassed in all my life. As quickly as possible, I nodded dumbly at Garrett and closed the door so I could retreat back into my room and hide. For the rest of my college career.

As I hung my head and moved back toward the bed, I noticed that Peter's eyes were open, though he was still laying there peacefully. Then a wicked smirk lit his face, contradicting the gentleness of his eyes.

I slipped back under the covers with him and buried my face in his neck, seeking comfort from that humiliation.

"It's all good," he said sweetly. "I love loud music."

Abruptly, he squeezed my ass and was out of bed. Within seconds, his stereo was blaring heavy rock and he was all over me.

As the music played on through the day, we both found a way to forget everything that was behind us and only focus on what we could have together.

I finally had it all.

* * *

**E/N: In her beta notes, Chele said this of Peter & Edward's private conversations: "**Somewhere deep in my heart, I want to believe that Edward made a thinly veiled threat to welcome Jasper into their poly love first if Peter didn't wake up." **For the sake of delicious mental fodder, I would say yes, that's about right =) **


End file.
